Historias de la Muerte y Xibalba
by Crazy1500
Summary: Estos son pequeños cuentos de estos dos personajes tan acaramelados y picaros que salen en la pelicula, gravepainters :)
1. Chapter 1

Mi Perdición

POV Muerte

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo viendo a las personas dar ofrendas y decorar las tumbas de sus familiares fallecidos, solté un pequeño bostezo de mis labios, al parecer estaba un poco cansada así que decidí volver al Reino, pero Xibalba se daría cuenta de que me habría ido, nah que se quede solo, después de todo seguro me buscara y es obvio que me encontrará, bueno ahora dejo de ver a los niños jugando y me voy a un lado para desaparecer en un viento de caléndulas volviendo a mi hermoso y cálido hogar.

POV Xibalba

De un momento a otro me di cuenta que me quede solo en la Tierra de los vivos, no veía a la Muerte en ningún lado, ¡Maldición!, exclamé, porque se tuvo que ir, hoy quería complacerla, seguro se fue a descansar, no la culpo, el trabajo de un Dios nunca termina en especial para ella, en algunos casos esta tan ocupada que le ofrezco mi ayuda para que ella pueda dormir, ella siempre está ocupada, le encanta ver a esos pequeños mortales jugar en las tumbas de sus fallecidos, cosa que yo odio, bueno supongo que tendré que ir a la Tierra de los Recordados a darle un beso de buenas noches, aun no creo que este dormida.

Narrador POV

Xibalba desapareció de la ciudad en un rayo de alquitrán negro, dirigiéndose a la Tierra de su amada esposa, llegó y saludo a todos con gran amabilidad, cosa que era extraña para los recordados, pero en fin, se dirigió a la habitación, y ahí estaba en la cama con su camisón de color rojo con detalles amarillos y azules teniendo el cabello completamente suelto, y leyendo el libro que a ella tanto le gusta.

-Xibalba…perdón por dejarte solito, dio una pequeña sonrisa y cerró el libro, su espose sentó al borde de la cama y puso las manos en los suaves pómulos de su querida.

\- No pasa nada, pero la próxima avisas, no podría dormir en paz pensando que no le di su beso de buenas noches a mi bella mujer, ahora le acariciaba la parte del cuello con suavidad.

-A veces eres tan tierno, Xibalba…¿que tal si hoy te quedas a dormir?, dejo escapar un pequeño sonrojo por su timidez, Xibalba sonrió con malicia acercándose a los labios de pasión que ella poseía.

-OH, enserio, creo que sería una buena idea, estaba a 5 centímetros de que sus labios chocaran pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios prohibiendo el beso.

-No estoy tratando de decir eso Xibalba, yo solo quiero dormir contigo, ella tenía las voz más tímida y sensible, su esposo de inmediato la recostó en la cama y se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo.

-¿Balby?, pregunto casi oyéndose como un susurro.

-Si querida…, él le acaricio la barbilla con suavidad.

-Tengo frío, ¿te importaría echarte a mi lado?, se abrazó a ella misma mientras temblaba un poco, Xibalba lo noto e hizo lo que ella le pidió, se acostó a si lado con un brazo abrazándola de la cintura y el otro acariciando su suaves mechones de cabello.

-¿Mejor mi corazón?, dijo mientras le hacía voltear la cabeza para que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, ella puso una mano en el pecho de su marido.

-Si, gracias Balby, la dulzura los rodeo, cuando Xibalba estaba con la muerte parecía hacer su día el más feliz de todos, era como su ángel de la felicidad, Xibalba de inmediato se fijo en el cuello de la Muerte.

POV Xibalba

Ella es mi corazón, la amo tanto, no sé qué haría sin ella, en este momento mi mente piensa cosas muy inusuales, no es un momento adecuado para…pero al menos sentir un poco mi tacto le haría bien.

POV La Muerte

Me sentía muy atraída a este Dios, se que somos esposos y todo, yo realmente lo amo, pero me sonroje un poco cuando empezó a ver mi cuello de manera muy atenta, sabía lo que quería hacer o bueno tal vez me equivocaba, pero conociéndolo era casi obvio.

Narrador POV

Ambos se miraban tiernamente pero con el toque de coquetería, la Muerte trataba de ser fuerte contra su mirada lujuriosa, pero no resistió, a veces Xibalba podía ser muy intimidante, en especial si se trata de su mirada, para algunos podría resultarle aterrador, sorprendente o simplemente horror pero para su esposa se convirtió en una mirada picara y coqueta.

\- Xibalba…, dijo ella mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos ahora el estaba encima de ella sin aplastarla.

-La Muerte…, sus narices chocaron y sin darse cuenta sus labios chocaron de manera suave y tierna, pero en segundos se convirtió en un beso de pasión.

Xibalba la beso con tanta pasión que la Muerte soltó pequeños gemidos de placer, el beso termino y Xibalba enterró sus labios en el cuello de su esposa.

-Ah, Xibal…ah, la Muerte solo podía soltar gemidos sintiendo a Xibalba lamer y besar su cuello hecho de azúcar, ella lo mantuvo abrazado del cuello para que siguiera con lo suyo.

-Oh mi amor, eres tan dulce, dijo sonriendo en la piel de la Muerte haciendo que ella soltara otro gemido.

POV La Muerte

No me podía resistir a sus besos, encima en mi cuello, estoy perdida, es mi punto débil, él lo sabe, como de una noche tan tranquila puede pasar esto, es tan…tan…-ahhh, genial, solté otro gemido, no puedo resistirlo, el es, mi perdición.

POV Xibalba

Ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de besarla, es algo irresistible, oir sus gemidos sus latidos del corazón acelerándose cada vez más, ella no me detiene, más bien ahora mismo me atrae más a su cuello con sus brazos que rodean mi nuca, realmente no quería terminar pero me puse a pensar si realmente a ella le estaba gustando, los gemidos no significaban nada, chupé su cuello por última vez y me aleje, la observe y pude notar la marca de chupetón, me recosté a su lado.

Narrador POV

La Muerte ahora trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, Xibalba solo la miro.

-La Muerte…yo…yo, fue interrumpido por la Diosa.

-Xibalba, usted no tiene que darme explicaciones, me gustó lo que hicistes, dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-En…enserio?, pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, hora de dormir Balby, mañana es otro día, dijo ella con un movimiento de mano bajando la luz de las velas que rodeaban su habitación.

-Ten buen sueño mi corazón, dijo el dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Balby, y con eso se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	2. Capítulo 2

La Cena

La Muerte después de estar todo el día y la tarde paseándose por la ciudad de San Ángel, decidió buscar a Xibalba para que vallaran a cenar al Palacio de los Recordados. Ella dio vueltas y vueltas al buscar a su marido, en esos momentos la frustración era enorme para ella y peor aun cuando estaba muriéndose de hambre, sus pensamientos le decían,-Apenes encuentre a Xibalba le daré un jalón a esos bigotes blancos, lo haré tan fuerte que posiblemente se enoje…no me importa, la Muerte estaba cansada, se tomo su tiempo y se sentó en una roca enorme y bajo la cabeza al no encontrarlo.

Ella sobresalto al sentir dos manos tocando sus hombros, y se paró de la roca dándole una bofetada a quien la había tocado.

-¿Xibalba?, ella dijo con una mirada avergonzada y asombrada, viendo a su esposo quien se froto la parte en donde le tire la bofetada, el tenia que admitirlo, su esposa tenía una gran fuerza.

-¡NO PINOCHO!, auch eso dolió, dijo el Rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados aun frotándose la mejilla roja.

-Pues te lo mereces, si me dices porque, pues te diré las razones, número uno, me asustaste y número dos, te estado buscando en todas partes, ¿donde ha estado?, dijo señalándolo con el dedo, la mirada de la Muerte era como mirar fuego, estaba furiosa.

-Estaba paseándome por el cementerio, ¿porque no me buscaste ahí?, dijo el señalando el cementerio.

-Pues porque no soy de ir a ese lugar solo, y bien quieres ir a cenar al Reino…se hace tarde.

-¿Porque no?, puedo pasar tiempo contigo mi amor, lo siento mucho si te deje sola, él le dio un beso en los nudillos.

-Aw, Balby…no te preocupes, te perdono, ¿nos vamos?, un abrazo los unió y Xibalba asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo de la ciudad en una ráfaga de caléndulas y un rayo de alquitrán.

Ya en el Reino los fallecidos recibieron a su Reina de la mejor maneja, dando reverencia y dándole cumplidos, era típico y común su reacción, luego entraron al palacio y los súbditos volvieron a lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

-¡Dharma!, llamó la Muerte a una de sus mejores cocineros.

-Si mi señora…Oh Buenas noches señor Xibalba, dijo alegremente la empleado.

-¿Que tal Dharma?, saludo amablemente.

-Bien, gracias, ahora… ¿quieren pedir algo?, la chica saco su libreta para escribir sus órdenes.

-Si, por favor, ¿podrías traerme una ensalada de frutas con un jugo de naranja, y unos churros con un café sin azúcar?, la Muerte pregunto mirando a su esposo cuando pidió la ultima orden.

-No es problema mi Reina, estará todo listo en 10 minutos, ahora si me disculpan, Dharma se fue y la pareja se despidió con una señal de mano.

-¿Como sabes lo que me gusta?, Xibalba preguntó un poco confundido.

-En primer lugar siempre pides churros y en segundo el otro día que estuvimos en la ciudad me diste un beso y pude sentir el sabor del café amargo, ¿la verdad como puedes tomar eso?, la Muerte sorprendida hizo que Xibalba diera una suave risa.

-Bueno, para mí es un sabor agradable, mi corazón, además como crees que tengo tanta energía para estar en la ciudad paseándonos y para…, Xibalba toco las piernas de la Muerte con una de sus manos.

-¡Xibalba!, ni siquiera se te ocurra, la Muerte quito las manos y se cruzo de brazos haciendo la ley del hielo.

-Jajajajajajaja, La Muerte no para enojarse solo una pequeña broma, ven dame un piquito, por favor mi querida, Xibalba puso sus ojos llenos de ternura y súplica la Muerte se volteó con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Está bien está bien, dijo ella poniendo los ojos.

-Ya está la comida mis Reyes, dijo Dharma poniendo los platos en la meso al igual que las tazas con sus bebidas pedidas,-¡Disfruten!, exclamó alegremente se fue de ahí con la bandeja vacía.

-Mmm…delicioso, la Muerte saboreó su ensalada de frutas.

-Si, los churros están buenos, mmm…el café esta perfecto, Xibalba sonrió hacia su esposa.

-Bueno en que estábamos…oh, como es posible que tomes café sin azúcar, dio una pequeña risa y tomo su jugo de naranja

-Ja, mi dulce, te he dicho que es un sabor muy agradable, pero aunque no me creas yo amo el azúcar, le guiño el ojo a su esposa y su voz se hizo seductora.

-¿Así?, no me había dado cuenta, digo…el Rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados, ¿gustarle el dulce?, no lo sabía…, la Muerte agarró una fresa y la comió de manera picara y coqueta, su voz era traviesa y Xibalba la agarró de la cintura.

-Los dioses hechos de alquitrán, amamos el dulce, ¿que te hizo pensar que no?, la pregunto se la susurro al oído de manera tan seductora que la Muerto rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Pues, yo conocí a un Dios que tomaba café sin azúcar y pensé que no le gustaba el dulce o al menos eso pensaba, ella le susurró.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, par de tortolos ¿porque no se dan cariño a otra parte ah?, Carmen y las hermanas Adelitas aparecieron y vieron todo lo que había pasado, la Muerte se sonrojo.

-¿Carmen?, ah yo…, la Muerte fue interrumpida por las gemelas.

-No se preocupe mi Reina, usted tiene derecho a hacer lo que le quiera en su Reino, respondieron con facilidad.

-¿Y porque entraron sin a ver tocado ah? Eso es muy maleducado, dijo cruzándose de brazo y arqueando una ceja.

-Maleducado es hacer cosas raras con la Reina…Majestad ¿porque deja que este patán la acose?, pregunto Carmen con una mirada dura.

-Hay…escucha Carmen, aquí nadie esta acosando a nadie, Xibalba es mi esposo y no es por ser mala ni grosera, pero Xibalba puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, aunque puedes tener en claro que si se pasa de sus límites le doy una lección, ella reflexionó.

-Muy bien…si usted lo dice, debo confiar en su palabra, Carmen se inclino hacia la Reina y se fue del sitio.

-¡Mujeres Mortales!, exclamo Xibalba.

-Tengo que decirlo, mis súbditos son muy celosos conmigo, ella dio una sonrisa viendo a los fallecidos.

-Olvídalo cariño, ahora en que nos quedamos…, vio a su esposa juguetonamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mala Noche

La Muerte despertó amordazada, las manos atadas al igual que sus tobillos, apegada a un costado de la pared, ella pensó en lo que había sucedido, luego recordó, el día anterior fue a bailar con Xibalba y los otros Dioses, luego se fueron caminando por un callejón un poco mareados y después…-Xibalba…, recordó que un grupo de ladrones los habían atacado, también recordó que su marido trató de protegerla, pero lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo golpearon, uno de ellos agarró a la Muerte por la cintura y le coloco un paño húmedo en la boca, desmayándose en los brazos del individuo.

POV La Muerte

Pensaba lo peor, en especial por Xibalba, había sido agredido, de pronto veo que una puerta se abre y aparece un ladrón, se acercó a mí y me bajo el paño que tapaba mi boca, su cara estaba tapada con un tipo de mascarilla de un jaguar y sus compañeros también las tenían, pero cada uno con su debido animal.

-Oh, ¿como amaneciste mi Reina?, preguntó de manera fría, por dentro moría de miedo.

-¿Donde está Xibalba?, pregunté entre lágrimas de ira y tristeza.

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa de alquitrán oxidado?...muchachos tráiganlo, dio su orden los tipos uno con mascarilla de caimán y el otro de oso fueron a traerlo, me aterrorice cuando vi al hombre que más amaba brotándole la sangre negra de sus heridas, ¿como pasó?, no aguante más y grité.

-¡XIBALBAAAAA!, no podía correr, no podía abrazarlo, estaba amarrada, y lágrimas me brotaban, el jefe de la pandilla se acerco a mí, saco una cuchilla y rodeo su brazo en mi cuello tratando de asfixiarme, Xibalba trato de liberarse de los dos hombre pero fue en vano, estaba muy débil.

-Ah, ah… tienes 2 opciones mi querido amigo, matarte para salvar la vida de ella o si no… ¿no querrás ver a tu esposa sangrando cierto?, el jefe dijo, ¿que hicimos para merecer esto?, yo empecé a sentir la afilada cuchilla en mi piel, y grité, entonces fue cuando Xibalba respondió.

-Está bien, solo no la lastimes…, empecé a suplicarle que no lo hiciera, lloré.

-Xibalba, no por favor… Xibalba, mi amor…, el corazón se me paro cuando el ayudante se acerco a él con una cuchilla.

-Adiós mi corazón, fueron sus últimas palabras el hombre le clavó la cuchilla en el abdomen, grité su nombre desgarradoramente, y lloré, esto no podía ser real, no podía, no lo creía, el amor de mi vida se había ido, entonces sentí como el jefe del grupo me agarró del brazo y me tiró a una cama, ordenó a sus hombres a salir de esa habitación y se puso encima de mí ahora oliendo la parte de mi cuello, grite por ayuda cuando lo empezó a lamer, no podía hacer nada, solo podía gritar en vano.

POV Narrador

La Muerte se levantó de la cama con su corazón agitado, respiró de alivio al ver a su marido dormir a su costado roncando un poco, ella se sentó al borde de la cama y lloró aun pensando en el horrible sueño que había tenido, aun no estaba tranquila, estaba temblando de miedo, y sollozando en silencio, un escalofrío vino hacia ella, no paso mucho para que Xibalba despertara.

-Mi amor… ¿que pasa?, la Muerte responda… dijo el viendo a su esposa llorando, ella solo lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

-Mi corazón…, Xibalba le acaricio los largos mechones de cabello que ella poseía.

-Bal-by-tu-tuve-un su-sueño-horri-ble, no me de-jes, dijo entre sollozos, Xibalba solo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Eso nunca querida, ahora si puedes…me podrías contar lo que soñaste, para estar un poco más tranquilo, le susurro al oído suavemente.

-Nos-se-secu-es-traron y tu- sacri-fi-caste-tu vida-por-m-mi, y lue-luego-el-el jefe-tra-to-de…, Xibalba ya sabía lo que diría, y solo la abrazó más fuerte, su amada aumento sus sollozos al recordar que el jefe casi lo hacía…

-Ya ya querida, tranquila, ¿sí?, ven, échate conmigo, el la tapó con las sabanas y la abrazo de nuevo.

-¿Balby?, preguntó delicadamente la Muerte a su marido.

-Si querida…, dijo mientras tomabas sus manos con suavidad y las apretó ligeramente.

-Nunca me dejes, ahora un poco más tranquila, Xibalba puso un dedo en su barbilla y la levantó para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

-Eso ni en un millón de años mi vida, Xibalba le dio un beso tierno y de puro amor.

-Te amo…, la Muerte dijo eso para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Mi amor…yo tan bien te amo y créeme que nunca…NUNCA, dejare que alguien te lastime, le dio un beso en la frente y la Muerte en respuesta le dio una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 4

El Baile

La Muerte caminaba junto a Carmen viendo a sus súbditos festejar y bailar, era increíble la manera en que se divertían, si ellos eran felices ella también, pero a la vez le daba mucha tristeza por ver a niños tan pequeños estar en su Tierra, ella solo hace su trabajo, y sabe perfectamente que sus padres siempre lo llevan en su mente y en su corazón, sino, porque razón estarían todos el chiquitines en su Reino.

-La Muerte, ¿por qué esa mirada?, Carmen preguntó al ver a su señora observando una pareja bailando un tipo de tango.

-Oh, no es nada…solo me recuerda a los tiempos en que yo bailaba con Xibalba…pero, ha pasado tanto desde que nos separamos, que…hemos perdido la costumbre, la Muerte siguió caminando ahora con la voz nostálgica y la miraba baja, Carmen la miró con compasión.

-Espere un segundo La Muerte… ¿usted bailaba tango español con el Señor de la Tierra de los Olvidados?, ¿es por eso que se volvieron tan picaros y coquetos?, ahora todo está claro, Carmen puso las manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa mirando a la Reina, esta rió un poco.

-Jajajajaja, hay Carmen…el baile fue nuestra vida, bueno al menos cuando éramos jóvenes, Xibalba era todo un experto, fue una manera de unión muy fuerte entre ambos…, La Muerte se topó con un grupo de niños que estaban bailando las típicas melodías de México.

-La Muerte, discúlpenos, dijeron todos inclinándose ante su Diosa.

-Hay pequeños, levántense, no es necesario, La Muerte dijo amablemente.

-La Muerte, una duda… ¿usted sabe bailar?, pregunto una niña que parecía tener 8 años, se llamaba Karina.

-Pues… ¿quien no?, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió.

-Oh la Muerte, podría darnos una demostración, ¿si, si, si?, por favor… suplicaron todos.

-Hay, está bien, como podría negarme a esas caritas adorables, llevó su mano al mentón como haciéndose la difícil.

-¿Y qué ritmo le gusta? Mi Reina, preguntó otro niño llamado José.

-Pues, soy muy buena en el flamenco español, ¿tienen ese ritmo?

-La Muerte, ¿usted es Española o Mexicana?, Carmen alzo una ceja y con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Eso es un secreto, yo soy puramente Mexicana, pero yo guardo muchos secretos, le guiño un ojo.

-Reina, encontramos la música, señalaron a uno de sus amigos que llevaba una guitarra, este sonrió.

-¿Ricardo?, no sabía que sabias tocar flamenco, estas lleno de sorpresas…sigue así, la Muerte le acarició la cabeza haciendo reír al muchacho.

-Una cosa es segura, todos deberán aplaudir al momento en que baile, ¿de acuerdo?, los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

La Muerte empezó con los pasos, sus pies agiles, agarrando la cola de su vestido con una mano, y con la otra moviéndola de manera elegante, además de eso movía sus caberas suavemente y la mirada llena de pasión, todos se quedaron sin habla al verla, hasta su amado, que la vigilaba desde una ventana del Palacio y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

La Muerte daba sus últimos pasos, al ritmo de la melodía de la guitarra, tomando todo el espacio del escenario que podía, entonces fue cuando se quedo quieta con la cabeza abajo al igual que sus brazos, para luego dar una mirada muy coqueta y terminar con una pose elegante, todos aplaudieron.

-Eso fue increíble La Muerte, ¿quien te enseño?, preguntaron todos.

-Eso…es un secreto, rió un poco al ver a los niños un poco desilusionados.

-La Muerte debemos regresar, dijo una de sus acompañantes.

-Claro, no hay problema…temo que debo irme pequeños, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, se despidió de los demás con un abrazo.

-Adiós la Muerte, todos los niños se despidieron de ella con gestos en la mano y siguieron bailando.

Fue una largo camino hasta regresar al Palacio, pero al fin llegaron, todo el personal recibió a su Reina con reverencia, como era común, ella fue rápidamente a su habitación.

-Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, observaba todas las hojas que había en su pequeño escritorio.

-Mi amor, ¿puedo pasar?, la voz se le hizo conocida y dibujo una sonrisa, corrió a la puerta para abrirla encontrando a su marido,-¡Balby!, se abalanzo en sus brazos, ella abrazando su cuello y el su cintura, dándose un beso.

-Te extrañe, entra, deberás darme razones de por qué no me acompañaste a pasearme por mi Reino, Xibalba le sonrió de manera curiosa y se mordió el labio, entró al dormitorio y se recostó en la cama.

-Bueno, me quedé para que ya no tengas más trabajo, hice tu papeleo, le dio una sonrisa y le mostro que las hojas ya estaban completadas.

-Muchas gracias Xibalba, la verdad es que quería romper esas hojas en estos instantes, pero…tú ya lo hiciste, habló con voz un poco bromista.

-Bueno te vi bailar, no haz…perdido tu talento, le sonrió un poco.

-El baile fue gran parte de mi vida Xibalba, tú lo sabes, ella encorvó una ceja y cruzó los brazos dirigiéndose a la ventana que había y viendo a todos sus súbditos.

-¿Y no quieres volver a intentarlo?, que te parece un tango argentino, le susurro al oído, le agarró la cintura y recostó la cabeza en la espalda de la Muerte.

-No lo sé, el tango…es un baile muy…, -Sensual, -Pues sí, pero no podría bailarlo con este vestido, dejo escapar un pequeño sonrojo,-Y tampoco en la habitación, este espacio es muy pequeño.

-Lo sé, por eso que tal si vamos… ¿al salón de baile?, la ultima parte se la susurro al oído, la Muerte abrió los ojos, y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Eres muy atrevido mi amor, muy bien, si tu quieres vamos, solo déjame ponerme algo más corto, ella se dirigió a su armario.

-De acuerdo mi vida…, te espero en el salón, se esfumo de la habitación para dirigirse a su destino.

El salón de baile, era una habitación gigante en donde solo las festividades más importantes se celebraban ahí y solo los Dioses podían entrar, estaba decorado con dibujos mayas muy desconcertantes, y colores brillantes, era muy bello, Xibalba se sentó en un banquillo que había y espero para que su esposa pasara por la gran puerta, el sintió los pequeños golpes que daban sus tacos al suelo, y se emociono porque ella pronto llegaría, vio que la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, con un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas, de color rojo terciopelo y de pedrería por la parte del pecho hasta el principio del cuello, una rosa en el cabello, remplazando a sus caléndulas y tacones negros y altos, tan solo verla a Xibalba se le cayó la mandíbula, ella se rio e su expresión.

-¿Y la música?, preguntó al ver que no habían músicos en el gran salón.

-No llamaremos a músicos, ya que ellos siempre tocan tango a estas horas, recuerdas a esa pareja que vino de España, pues ellos siempre le piden tango a esta hora, los podremos oír, dijo muy confiado.

-Si tú lo dices…, rodó los ojos y se puso en posición para comenzar.

Xibalba se puso atrás de la Muerte agarrando su cintura con fuerza, ella coloco sus manos en el rostro de su marido, ambos dándose una mirada muy sensual, luego empezaron a bailar al escuchar la música, ( watch?v=NUy9MXzUrVo )(deben ver este video para saber cómo fue, porque la verdad no sé como describirlo XD, sigue leyendo), sus pasos eran muy rápidos y muy atrevidos, era realmente pícaro ese baile, pero llegaron al final, los pasos se hicieron mas rápidos de lo normal, Xibalba le dio unos 10 giros a la Muerte para terminar chocando sus labios.

-No has cambiado tu forma de bailar Balby…, la Muerte le dio una sonrisa.

-Soy muy bueno en el tango mi cielo, Xibalba beso los nudillos de su amada, ella lo miró con coquetería y lo beso de manera muy atrevida, Xibalba mientras la besaba, trataba de que chocara en la pared y lo logró, el puso sus brazos para prevenir que ella se fuera de ahí, bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y lo saboreó, la Muerte trataba de esconder sus gemidos, y después de estar un largo tiempo así ambos decidieron, ir a la habitación.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry por no haber subido capitulo ayer, las clases son complicadas****, este capítulo es un poco más atrevido de lo que pensé, espero no traumarlas, por lo que escribo jejejejeje, bueno bye **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nuevo capítulo, ok…me base en la danza árabe, es posible que haga 2 partes del capítulo, ya veremos, en esta ocasión la Catrina y Xibalba son jóvenes y la Reina de la Tierra de los Recordados es una especialista de la danza árabe, digamos que estos dos no se llevan muy bien pero hay no quiero adelantarles toda la historia…mejor comencemos…Canción: Hips Don´t Lie-Shakira Ft. Wyclef Jean.**

-La Muerte practicaba la danza del vientre en el salón del baile del Palacio como forma de recordar a su madre, ella le enseñó todo lo que sabe ahora, en especial en bailar y cantar, ambas disfrutaban compartir su talento, además de que las unía más porque su madre siempre estaba trabajando pero en fin… el movimiento de caderas único, el salón estaba lleno de espejos así que podía ver cada paso, cada movimiento en estos, algo que le enseño su madre es que nunca debe bailar esa bella y sensual danza con un vestido (como los que ella podía usar), siempre le decía que fuera una atuendo brillante de dos partes, sin contradecirla ella lo hacía, poniéndose unos pantalones muy ligeros y una camiseta muy ligera, era de color verde esmeralda y su cabello sin estorbarla sostenido en un mono.

-Princesa…debe salir, su padre la espera para el almuerzo, un sirviente la llamó desde la puerta (sin abrirla para no molestar).

-Estaré ahí en 10, Sergio gracias, respondió de manera amable mirándose en el espejo.

-Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para usted, y no quiero adelantarle pero hablo de una competencia de baile y…, ella suspiró de sorpresa cuando oyó eso, lo había escuchado eso y ya lo había visto, cuando su madre competía en todos esos concursos, y en todos ganaba.

-Está bien…dile que me espere…por favor, respondió un poco cansada.

-Está bien señorita…, y con eso Sergio se fue del lugar.

Una vez se cambió de atuendo y arreglándose el cabello salió del salón, parecía como si nada había pasado y se dirigió al comedor donde justamente como Sergio dijo, su padre estaba ahí.

-Papá…, hablo en voz baja.

-Querida, pensé que no vendrías, debes estar hambrienta, bromeó su padre.

-Sí lo estoy, al igual que tú…supongo.

-Si, lo estoy.

Volteó la cabeza a ambos lados y le dirigió una mirada confusa a su padre.

-Papá… ¿porque quieres que participe en esa competencia?

-Por favor hija, eres una excelente bailarina.

-Eso no significa nada papá, el baile es algo que no me gusta presumir con otras Diosas, dime que no me has inscrito.

-Si, lo hice, tonterías hija, es solo para que demuestres que eres la mejor bailarina de todo el inframundo, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa.

-Si que lo estaría, pero, en esa competencia también se necesita cantar papá, dime que…

-Si lo harás…

-Pero que… ¡PAPÁ!

-Tranquila pequeña, para tener 18 siglos tienes gran habilidad, tu puedes cariño, solo creé.

-Hay papá…, después de esa discusión entre confusión alegría y esperanza los cocineros llevaron la comida.

-Ahora solo disfruta querida…, se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca, la Muerte hizo lo mismo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron unos cuantos días para que la competencia se llevara a cabo, pero algo le llamó bastante la atención, había…Dioses Masculinos… ¿bailando?, realmente extraño, ya que la danza árabe es un baile individual, si se le agrega un…hombre, podría resultar un caso muy sensual en cuanto a los movimientos, y luego recordó que en algunas ocasiones sus padres bailaron juntos, pero realmente era imposible que la competencia sea de esa categoría, al ver este tipo le pareció un tanto vulgar…y muy sexy, y sería peor si es que…si es que los jurados le escogerían su pareja, para ella esto era demasiado intimo y decidió ir sola a la "competencia", encontrando a una gran cantidad de bailarinas profesionales.

-La Muerte, que gran sorpresa, cuando voltio a ver quién era no se lo podía creer…no ella no…quien sea pero ella.

-Hola Deimon, ¿que?, ¿te sorprende verme aquí?, tenía una pequeña punzada de fastidio en su voz.

-Sí, realmente te engañas si crees que me ganaras, he sido campeona durante 6 siglos consecutivos, y para ti…una novata…vencerme…jajajajaja, por favor querida, y aun si crees que bailaras con el tipo más churro y lindo de la competencia, ad0emás de que baila increíble.

-Si te refieres a Xibalba, ¿por qué de interesarme?, ni siquiera lo conozco, es todo tuyo, dijo mientras se ponía collares alrededor del cuello.

-Jajajajaja…que no te han dicho, esto no es la competencia, solo es un casting para ver quiénes son los mejores, y luego nos juntaran con nuestra pareja, hablo la Diosa de la Crítica.

\- ¡¿QUE?! grito pero cuando volteo la Diosa ya no estaba.

Pasaron minutos para el casting, habían alrededor de unas 50 bailarinas y 30 Dioses masculinos, todos eran realmente apuestos, llegó el turno de la Muerte, vestida de rojo pasión, un top con varias decoraciones doradas dejando a la vista su vientre delicado y tenían unos pantalones que tenían aberturas a los costados (también con detalles dorados), el caderón color dorado con símbolos de una cabeza de dragón en las monedas, era tentador y Xibalba lo notó ya que estaba sentado cerca de ahí esperando su turno.

-La Muerte, un gusto tenerte aquí, siguiendo el legado de su madre, hablo Xipe-Tóte, Dios de la Primavera.

-Sí, ella debe estar orgullosa en alguna parte del mundo, Xochiquétzal, la Diosa de la belleza le siguió.

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos, mis Reyes, agradeció con un toque de dulzura.

-Comience su baile por favor…, dijo un poco duro Mictlantecuhtli, Dios del Inframundo (El general, el que estaba más abajo de todos).

Ella empezó moviendo sus cadera de lado a lado de manera rápida y luego empezó con la danza del vientre algo muy fácil para ella, Xibalba veía a la bella Diosa con una expresión sorprendida, igual que Deimon, que hervía por dentro, la Muerte lomaba todo el espacio del escenario que podía para bailar, en especial cuando hizo el movimiento de las mariposas, un hermoso paso que casi nadie podía intentarlo, fallaban y ella lo hacia parecer como una cosa tan simple, finalmente dio unos movimientos más meando sus caderas y pecho, los jueces se quedaron sorprendidos, ella tenía el don de su madre, bailar de una manera sí es casi imposible y ella lo logró.

-Bueno eso estuvo hermoso, mi querida princesa, Xochiquétzal le entregó una gran sonrisa los demás Dioses asintieron y repitieron esa acción.

-Entraste querida, bailaste increíble, ahora por favor ve a descansar para que podamos seguir con las demás, espera a que llamemos a las mejores linda, Xipe-Tóte le hablo con dulzura, ella asintió y fue sentarse.

-Eso fue… quiero decir…bailaste bien, Deimon dialogó de manera rígida.

-Umm… ¿gracias?, La Muerte se fue a su cuarto para arreglarse un poco y cuando salió pudo observar que Xibalba estaba haciendo su presentación, se sorprendió bastante porque para ser sincera, no bailaba danza árabe era una especia de baile ¿sensual?, vio que todos los Dioses masculinos hacían lo mismo, se asustó y una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor, a todos los competidores aceptados, pasen al salón principal por favor.

Ella solo siguió a los competidores y en una abrir de ojos ya estaba en el gran salón.

-A ver jóvenes, ustedes son los mejores en esta danza, por si las damas no lo saben el hombre será un miembro que las atraerá en el momento de bailar, señoritas hagan una fila y los hombres igual, los jurados iremos escogiendo las parejas.

Los jueces se acercaban cada vez más a su nombre, Deimon estaba a su costado.

-Señorita Deimon, con…Kukulkán, Deimon maldijo en su interior, le tocaría bailar con el Dios del Viento.

-La Muerte…usted será con…umm…Xibalba, ella abrió los ojos, Deimon se quedó sin habla, la Muerte se puso cada vez más nerviosa cuando él se acercó.

-La Muerte gusto en conocerte, le besó los nudillos de las manos la Muerte se sonrojo un poco.

-Igualmente, Xibalba, respondió lo más amable que podía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 2: Práctica**

**-**Ahora que hemos escogido a sus parejas deben juntarse para practicar, hombres…ya saben lo que deben hacer, Mictlantecuhtli le dio un pequeño ceño a los Dioses, ellos respondieron con algunas carcajadas excepto Xibalba.

-Y… ¿cuando quieres reunirte?, Xibalba rompió el silencio entresu su compañera.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?, la Muerte lo miró de forma preocupada.

-Aproximadamente una semana, para practicar, y bueno yo tengo que decirte algo que tenemos que hacer los Dioses, ahora el le respondió preocupadamente.

-¿Que es?, Xibalba se inclinó al oído de su amiga y le contó lo que habría de hacer.

-¡¿Qué?!, están locos, ¡¿como que…?!

-Si lo se, yo también me exprese de esa manera, es mejor decírtelo antes de que yo lo haga por mi propia voluntad, y…bueno… yo no quiero que pienses que soy un hijo de burro leproso.

-Jamas pensaría eso de alguien, a menos de que fuera tan perverso, pero esto es…es una completa locura.

-Día, lugar y hora, necesitamos reunirnos la Muerte…

-Hoy, a las 4 pm en los jardines en el centro de las Tierras, puedo suponer que la banda árabe estará ahí.

-De acuerdo, aunque no te haz enterado, ellos se fueron a Aztatlan pero jamás volvieron, aunque tengo una mejor idea.

-Pues, decirla…

-Tengo un grupo de amigos, ellos son muy buenos cantantes, yo solo un poco, bueno la verdad soy muy bueno, y ¿tu?, ¿sabes cantar?

-Claro que sí, pero…

-Recuerda que el concurso pedirá que las parejas canten, ¿aceptas?

-De acuerdo, ¿que es esto?, Xibalba le entregó una hoja, el texto parecía ser la letra de una canción.

-Es la letra, dijo mientras le señalaba cual era las partes que debía cantar.

-Parece un ritmo muy movido, mm…mm ¿Colombia?, preguntó con toda sinceridad.

-¿Como sabes, si tu eres Mexicana?

-Un día viajé a Colombia, realmente era un país muy tentador, bueno creo que ya debo irme, debo empezar a practicar la letra.

-A las 4 en los jardines, ¿bien?

-Bien, la Muerte se rió, este chico parecía ser muy bueno y a la vez era lindo en lo corporal, el hacia que sintiera mariposas en su estomago, o tal vez solo tenia hambre, se esfumó de ahi en una ráfaga de caléndulas para volver al Palacio

-Hola, papá…, abrazó a su padre.

-¿Que tal? ¿como te fue mi hija?

-Bien, papá tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Que pasa?

-El baile es en parejas y bueno…yo soy la de…Xibalba.

-Oh…umm…Xibalba es un muy buen bailarin para serte sincero.

-Lo se, y hoy día hablamos un poco, ¿sabes si el estudio de canto sigue estable?.

-Lo esta, ¿por que querida?

-Pues porque también debemos cantar y Xibalba me dio esta letra, le mostró la letra a su padre.

-Te doy permiso para usar el estudio y la practica, ¿hoy se juntaran?

-Si pero…será en los jardines del centro de las Tierras.

-Bien…estas autorizada.

-Gracias papá…

Corrió rápidamente hacia la habiatación donde su madre cantaba en sus tiempos libres (enseñándole a su pequeña).

-Muy bien esto será realmente…extraño, pensó, ella colocó la melodía que le entregó Xibalba en un reproductor de magia, pudiendo oír, primero era la parte de Xibalba.

Yo no sabia que ella bailaba asi  
aquella noche yo me enloqueci  
como se llama?..bonita..mi casa..su casa

Ahora turno de la Muerte.

-Tu sabes que palabra usar, para hacerme suspirar  
mantente atento, ya va llegando el momento.  
sera , sera, que lo que aun no fue,  
es porque fue para hacerce hoy  
sientes , te siento, mira asi baby asi es perfecto.

-¡Wou!, esto se pone fuerte, habló para si misma cuando era la parte de Xibalba otra vez:

Amor yo no me canso de verte y me estas enloqueciendo  
en mis brazos yo quiero tenerte y que sientas lo que siento  
cuando te veo caminar, no me puedo controlar amor  
te mueves como el viento, solo quisiera imaginar  
que eres dueña de tu corazon y detener el tiempo.

yo no sabia que ella bailaba asi  
aquella noche yo me enloqueci  
como se llama?

\- tu sabes que palabra usar, para hacerme suspirar  
mantente atento, ya va llegando el momento  
sera, sera, que lo que aun no fue  
es porque fue para hacerce hoy  
sientes, te siento..si baby asi es perfecto  
lo que sera sera, y lo que aun no fue  
es porque fue para que se haga  
me buscas, te encuentro, mira asi baby es perfecto.

amor ahora que empiezas a verme de esa forma animal  
ya no se lo que piensas hacerme si esta bien o si esta mal  
mi voluntad se hecho a perder  
no hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver  
si lo que hago con las manos , los deshago con los pies  
lo que ahi, es lo que vez

-¡Wouuuu!, un respiro.

baila en la calle de noche , baila en la calle de día  
baila en la calle de noche , baila en la calle de día  
yo no sabía que ella bailaba asi,  
aquella noche yo me enloqueci  
como se llama?..bonita..mi casa...su casa...

tu sabes que palabra usar, para hacerme suspirar  
mantente atento, ya va llegando el momento

señorita feel the conga, mueve tu cintura como toda Colombia  
mi vida en barranquilla se baila asi say it... 

-3,2…1…

sera, sera, que lo que aun no fue  
es porque fue para hacerce hoy  
sientes, te siento..si baby asi es perfecto  
lo que sera sera, y lo que aun no fue  
es porque fue para que se haga  
me buscas, te encuentro, mira asi baby es perfecto

-Hija, eso si que estuvo muy bien, su padre apreció de la nada.

-Papá gracia…sabes…creo que Xibalba tiene buen gusto.


End file.
